Recuérdame
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [BuckyNat/WinterWidow] Ella no lograba hacerlo, él ansiaba que ella lo hiciera, pero hasta que llegara el momento, el iba a sufrir porque la quería demasiado. [¡Feliz San Valentín!]


**Recuérdame**

Una vez más, recordar algo lo hacía sentir como una pieza de puzle, buscando conectarse con todo, y todo ese proceso podía ser realmente doloroso al solaparse con unas acciones hechas por el control. Debía tener el cerebro hecho puré. Pero sin duda alguna, lo que más dolía, era ver como, tras recordar cada uno de esos fragmentos, había una pieza que ansiaba no olvidar y que ella recordara:

Ese romance como el Soldado de Invierno con la Viuda Negra.

Con Steve como confidente, le contó como había entrenado a varias personas rusas, y entre esas, estaba Natasha. Podía usar eso como broma. Pero, con mucho cariño, recordaba ese romance prohibido, a escondidas, con un desenlace trágico en un tubo de céfiro y el profesor Rodchenko manipulando cada uno de los recuerdos para que El Soldado de Invierno fuera una leyenda que la disparo por estar en medio de uno de sus objetivos. Por fuerza mayor, ella seguía viéndolo como un completo desconocido, y aquello le dolía demasiado. Porque era lo único bueno que había tenido en todo aquello.

-Quizás, si encontrásemos a ese doctor...-pensó Steve en voz alta, queríendo ayudar a su buen amigo

-Hay códigos y códigos con los que desbloquear... pero eso no asegurará su regreso. Mejor no te involucres y ve a por Sharon.

La rubia sobrina de Peggy Carter y él tenían planeado una cita por San Valentín, y Bucky Barnes pensaba que lo estaba reteniendo. Steve era ser su mejor amigo, y sabía que quería ayudarlo, pero no por ello debía dejar colgada otra cita. No podía permitírselo. Era su pasado el problema, no el de él.

Era muy triste recordar cada una de las cosas bonitas en un bar cerca de la torre de los vengadores, pero sentía que era su único desahogo. Era un consuelo muy bajo. Si dios existía, podía hacerle el favor de que ella lo recordarse aunque sea ese día. Ese momento encima de los tejados de San Petersburgo, con la nieve, sus emociones rozando a los que tenían los adolescentes, esa noche en la que ella, aun prometida, lo amaba... Era demasiado injusto que solo él lo recordase todo.

-¿También solo por San Valentín?

Aquella pregunta era de Natasha, detrás de él, con una sonrisa maquillada por un pintalabios rojo y una tristeza más que comprensible. Le ofreció el sitio de al lado, a lo que ella accedió. Pidió una buena copa para poder acompañar. No era la forma en la que quería volver a verla, pero algo, era algo.

-¿También mal de amores?- le preguntó ella bastante tranquila. El soldado solo supo asentir, tragando todas las palabras que quería decirle realmente- Como pasaste lo mismo que yo, sabrás que es lo que digo cuando es por un pequeño...vacío.

-Como si olvidaste algo de que sientes que era lo único bueno de toda esa línea roja que has dejado- completó el con total naturalidad y una sonrisa un tanto caída- Pero no quieres que vuelvan a meterte en uno de aquellos experimentos

-Si solo pudiera recordar, no se que haría después, pero estoy segura que estaría mejor, sin esta sensación de " _¿seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?_ "

Se formo un silencio, pero mucho más cómodo que el anterior. Ninguna de las personas de alrededor era capaz de ver y entender que pasaba entre ellos dos. Sabía que esa última frase era por su culpa, pues esas sensaciones de anterioridad era por no cambiar cada una de sus costumbres con ella, de ser su apoyo cada vez que saltaba, la cargaba o como dúo en aquellas misiones de Hill, pues era difícil reprimir ese mismo estilo combinado, como hacían antes.

Aunque con ese pequeño espacio de tiempo, sentía que todo ese tiempo sin ella era el mejor de los consuelos.

-¿Crees que pueda recordarlo todo?

-Es lo que espero- respondió con total sinceridad

Antes de despedirse, ella se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla- Gracias, Buck

* * *

 _Iepale!_

 _Es San Valentín y eso significa fic-romantico! (o, intento de, la verdad)._

 _Ya en una historia anterior dije que me enamore de esta pareja en los comics y no terminare de recomendarlos en mi vida (soldado de invierno, solo son dos volúmenes, por favor!)._

 _Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
